


Thankful

by Faith2nyc



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kitchen Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:31:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8658052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faith2nyc/pseuds/Faith2nyc
Summary: Natasha and Steve are hosting their first Thanksgiving. They get a bit distracted in the kitchen, Nat blames the whipped cream.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thegraytigress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegraytigress/gifts).



> Hey everyone, I really tried to post this before Thanksgiving but my son got sick and it just didn't happen. Special thanks to thegraytigress for taking my mess and making sense of it. I'm very "thankful" for your friendship. Thank you for always being there whenever life gets tough.
> 
> This is a bit shorter than I planned, but I have another story I'm working on that will be longer :) I hope everyone had a wonderful Thanksgiving, 
> 
> Enjoy...

She gathered the last bit of whipped cream from the nozzle and held it up with a grin. “Waste not!” she said grinning. She and Steve had just finished putting away dessert to keep it fresh for later. 

Without a second thought, Steve leans forward and licks the whipped cream from her finger, sucking gently. It wasn’t until he saw her eyes darken with arousal that he seemed to realize what he’d started. It was their first Thanksgiving as a couple, and their friends were due to arrive any minute. They both worked so hard to prepare a traditional Thanksgiving meal, and were looking forward to a nice dinner with everyone. The kitchen smelled heavenly. Everything was basically ready to go, besides dessert, which was how they found themselves in this situation with not much time left and everyone coming soon. The dining room table was set, the turkey, stuffing, and mashed potatoes on the sidebar in the dining room. Sam, Bucky, Wanda, Scott, and Clint with his family should be arriving shortly, each with a side dish to go along with Steve and Natasha’s turkey dinner. 

Suddenly, a spark of challenge lit up her eyes and she grabbed his finger, spread more whipped cream from the nozzle, and brought it to her mouth. Her tongue swirled around the single digit and all hope of cleaning up and getting dressed in time for dinner was promptly lost. 

“You taste good, Rogers” she said, her voice doing nothing to hide her desire.

She knew exactly was she was doing to him. With no hesitation, he grabbed the can off the counter and left a line of whipped cream on her neck. Grabbing her hips, he pulled her in close and licked away the sweet foam, nibbling along her sensitive skin. She whimpered softly when he found that spot below her ear that always got to her. This was getting out of hand… but damn it felt amazing.

Steve leaned back and looked at her. “Nat--”

She grabbed him around his neck and pulled him down to her lips, kissing him hard, and slipping her tongue into his mouth. He groaned, holding her closer, letting her mold herself along his body, slowly rolling her hips against his. She wanted him right now. “Come on Rogers. I know how much you enjoy a little dessert before dinner!”

His resolve seemed to fade completely as he backed her up against the small kitchen table and hoisted her into a sitting position on the edge. He grasped her knees and pushed her legs apart to fit himself between them.

“Want you,” he said, his voice practically a growl, as he pulled her black tank top over her head leaving her in her red lace bra and black leggings. He couldn’t help but stare at her. She was breathtaking, all smooth skin and beautiful curves. He squeezed her breasts, and teased them with his lips and teeth. She groaned and rans her fingers through his hair as he tugged her bra down far enough to free her nipples so he could lavish them with attention.

“Yes,” she said on an exhale of breath. 

While his mouth was busy, his hands moved lower, pulling her leggings off quickly, leaving her in her red lace panties. They both moaned as he stroked her through the fabric with pad of his finger.

Natasha wasn’t idle during all this as she quickly worked to remove his belt. With a groan he let go of her and focused on getting out of his jeans. Desire pulsed through her as she shimmied out of her panties, and her heart pounded with anticipation. 

They both moaned as Steve slowly buried himself completely inside her. He fit inside perfectly, but stayed still to give her a chance to adjust. Resting his forehead against hers he told her how beautiful she was, and how much her loved her. It was as if the world had stopped for them, just so they could have this moment together. She chuckled, and he used the opportunity to kiss her breathless. When she was ready she rolled her hips against his, her way of telling him to move. They built a slow rhythm together, taking their time to enjoy the sounds of pleasure coming from both of them. 

“Oh god, Steve.”

“Nat,” he whispered, grabbing her hips, and burying himself as deeply as he could. His hips were picking up speed as both of their pleasures increased. She bucked against him, calling out his name as her breath came faster and faster. He looked up at her, at the long column of her neck as her head tipped back in bliss. “God, you’re gorgeous…I love you so much.”

“Yes, baby. Faster, please.” Her legs came up around him, locking at the small of his back as he pumped his hips into her. The pace he set was frantic, almost punishing, but it felt too good, too perfect to be considered punishment. He gently guided her backwards, so she was laying on her back across the table. The change in angel made them both gasp. Her walls start to flutter around him and he groaned, his eyes squeezing shut. 

“Good?” he asks, as he caressed her breasts.

“Oh, god, oh, yes!” she cried out, so close to her peak. She could feel something digging into her back with every thrust, but she honestly could care less at this moment. 

So close himself, Steve reached between them to rub tight circles over her clit, and sends her blissfully over the edge. Whimpering his name, she sees stars. He followed soon after with a few more thrusts of his hips that hit her bundle of nerves inside perfectly, extending her pleasure.

“Wow.” Natasha chuckled as she moved into a sitting position again.

“Yeah, been a while since we used the table for this. Good thing we’re eating dinner in the other room.”

She kissed him. It was sweet and slow, and absolutely perfect. 

“Shit, what time is it?” she asked, as reality set in and they both searched for their clothes. 

Steve looked at his phone on the counter. “It’s almost 4 o’clock.”

She smiled. “Well, we better get a moving soldier. Everyone will be here soon.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he said, smiling with a jaunty salute. As they rushed to clean up, he pulled her in for a final, filthy kiss. His voice was nearly a growl. “Happy Thanksgiving.”

“I know what I’m thankful for,” she returned with a wink.


End file.
